ginga_by_keznenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetsu Tenrō Battōga
The Zetsu Tenrō Battōga (Cutting Fang of Sirius's Sword Draw) is a very powerful technique which is only usable by blood-related descendants of Nazo, the first Battōga user. The attacker jumps in the air and spins while biting, and can have enough power to tear off a bear's head. The spinning is incredibly fast in order to do fatal damage. This attack has been passed down in the Bearhound family from Nazo to his son, Kyokkō. Their descendants (including Shiro, Riki, Gin, Weed, Sirius, Orion, and Rigel) learned it too. 'Effects:' The Zetsu Tenrō Battōga happens by the user running to max speed, then starting to spin around in a disc-like shape, cutting the opponent's skin with their sharp teeth. In GNG, the user spun to get more power in their fangs and would cut over and over into the opponent's skin, causing damage, like tearing a bear's head off when aimed at the neck. Characters capable of this attack: *Nazo *Kyokkō *Riki *Gin *Weed *Sirius *Yamato *Zero *Joe *Yukimura *Orion *Rigel *Hiromu *Shiro *Fubuki *Fuji *Daitan *Katai *Saicho *Tsuyo *Fūga (partially) *Shuto (partially) *Kioku (partially) Use In Shiroi Senshi Yamato Fubuki learned the Battōga from his father Fuji. Fubuki used it in dog fights under the name "Boomerang Sappō". His son, Yamato, is later taught the move and uses it under the same name until meeting Gin and learning about his heritage. Yamato's brother, Hayate, specially used the unrefined form of Battōga which was dubbed "Neck Rolling", meaning you get hold of the neck and spin. Use in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Riki learned the Battōga from his father Shiro. Riki uses it on Akakabuto and before his death he teaches it to his son, Gin. Gin uses the attack and takes off Akakabuto's head with it which kills the bear, bringing peace to Ohu. The Battouga is Riki's family's special attack. Use in Ginga Densetsu Weed Weed learns and trains to use the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga with the help of Kioku. Weed then tests it to kill the evil boar, Sancho; he successfully uses the attack and the boar dies. Weed decides to use it to kill the Great Dane, Hougen, but fails the first time and accidentally hits one of Hougen's dogs. Weed uses again in a fight against Hougen but fails again- instead it throws him down a waterfall. In the final battle, Weed hits Hougen in the head with the Battōga several times but Hougen refuses to die. But Hougen eventually died by getting shot by the retired cop, Shouji Sudou. Weed later uses it to decapitate Gaki in the GDW sidestory, Warui Chi To Yūkan'na Tamashī. Weed, Yukimura, and Joe use the Battōga; Weed's siblings specially used the unrefined form of the Battōga which they dubbed "Neck The Killing", meaning you get hold of the neck and spin. Use in Ginga Densetsu Sirius Sirius, Orion, and Rigel are trained by Kioku with four other dogs to use the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. The three brothers are the only dogs of the group who can successfully and fully use the Battōga. Use in Ginga: Kyōdai-sei When Monsoon and his kin attack Ohu, Gin uses the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga to attack Monsoon, but the bear blocks the attack with his arm making it ineffective. The move is used again by Orion who tries to end the fight, but just like his grandfather's battōga, the move isn't very effective and the attack fails. Sirius uses this move to decapitate Monsoon after the bear loses his mind. Category:Attacks Category:Battōga Category:Spinning Attacks